Reading Between the Lines
by Miss Toughie
Summary: John was a shy school teacher, content to keep his secret needs firmly in the dark, until he met Governor Wade Barrett. Now, after an instant attraction, these two men need to decide if the book fits the cover, or if there is something to be said for reading between the lines. AU, slash, eventual BDSM
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a short story based on a suggestion from M.J's Place. I hope this lives up the expectation and thanks so much for the idea!_

* * *

"They only care when it's an election year, and even then they don't go around doing "good deeds" until the month leading up to the election." John mumbled under his breath as he watched the tall, dark haired man reading to his students.

"That's true for most of them, but, I don't know, I think Barrett's different. He has campaigned really hard for literacy programs throughout the state since he's been governor. I don't know, it's like he personally cares." His best friend Evan replied, leaning forward on the desk with is head resting on his fist.

John looked to the side, letting his hips lean back against the same desk. "Yeah, he personally cares that he gets re-elected and gets to live the life of luxury our taxes pay for." John stated, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Wow, you are a cynical dick when you want to be, aren't you?"

John just snorted in response, feeling like his friend's words didn't even deserve a response.

"Whatever, you can't deny that he's good with the kids, no matter what his motives are." Evan forged ahead, ignoring John's lack of response. He had to concede that point. He did seem to have their undivided attention, something John couldn't always manage in his classroom.

"Fine, I'll give you that." John grudgingly admitted.

"You know what's funny? Despite this attitude you're cocking right now, if he were to walk over here right now you would clam up and stare up at him with those big blue eyes. You never could talk to guys you think are cute." John didn't know if Evan wasn't paying attention to the scowl covering his face or if he was just ignoring it, but he kept talking, apparently finding great humor in John's usual awkwardness around men.

John just continued to scowl, swinging his gaze away from his friend. The worst of it was, Evan was hitting the nail on the head. He did quickly turn into a bumbling idiot, stumbling his way through awkward conversations anytime he was near someone he was attracted to. And, God help him, he was attracted to that man sitting across the room holding the attention of sixty some six year-olds.

As if the fact that he had the tall, dark and handsome thing going for him wasn't enough, he had removed his jacket before sitting down and revealed layers of muscles easily seen through the white button down shirt that was stretched across broad shoulder's and a sculpted chest. And that accent, fuck that accent alone made John's dick twitch in instant arousal. Not a comfortable feeling when he was in the school's library surrounded by students. John hadn't been able to do anything other than blush furiously and do what he could to remind himself that he wasn't the type of man John could ever want to be with.

As hot as the relative stranger may be, he wasn't the kind of man John would find himself going after in the club. John bit his lip and dropped his head in an effort to hide the smile that graced his features with that thought. No, in the club, would find himself thrusting into some little blond twink that, at some point in the night, had groaned with pleasure every time John's whip descended on his bare back.

Of course, no one knew this about him, not even Evan. Letting his friend know he was gay was one thing, but telling him that he liked whips, chains and handcuffs? Not going to happen. Even if John had wanted to let anyone in on that aspect of his life he couldn't, no one would ever trust him to teach their children again, and John loved his job way to much for that to happen. So, he not only kept himself in the closet the majority of the time, but he went so far as to put a padlock on his kinky closet as well, only stepping out to play on his infrequent trips up to Atlanta for a weekend. No one knew him there, he was known only as Master Jay at Falcon's, his favorite leather club in the city, and that was just the way he wanted it.

Even as John told himself all this information again, he couldn't help but feel attracted to the Englishman reading to the students, a glimmer in his eyes as he smiled and laughed his way through the story, changing his voice with the different characters and making faces based on the happenings of those characters. He held the kids completely enraptured, and John felt his pulse speed up. Christ, there was nothing sexier in John's mind than a man who enjoyed spending time with children. Not in the creepy way of course, just in the caring, fatherly way.

John joined in on the clapping as the book was finished and Wade stood and grabbed his jacket, preparing to make his exit, his security team following close behind.

"Well, it was nice having some eye candy while it lasted." Evan said quietly as he and John prepared to assemble their respective students. John glanced sideways at his friend, an amused expression covering his face. Evan just grinned right back, refusing to show even a modicum of shame at his unprofessional comment. John couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Eventually, after gaining a bit of control over the rowdy group of children, John and Evan, along with the other teachers, led them out to the loading area to the waiting school buses.

* * *

After ensuring that all the children were safely on their way home, John and Evan reentered the building prepared to pack up their things to start the weekend. It was John's favorite time of the week. It was finally Friday, he could finally just be John, no more Mr. Cena and he was headed to Atlanta to enjoy that fact. They had almost made it back to their classrooms when John heard Evan mutter "Holy shit. I think he's coming towards us." John lifted his head to see who the smaller man was talking about. John was struck speechless when he saw the tall, dark haired British man walking towards them.

"Hello." The thickly accented voice called out to them.

"Um hi?" John replied, assuming he should since the man's dark eyes were locked on his own.

"I'm Wade."

"Yeah." John answered, mentally rolling his eyes at himself. _Real smooth Cena, there's that trademark awkwardness you can't escape when you're out in the real world and not surrounded by darkness and leather._

A small smile began tugging at the edges of Wade's thin lips "And your name is?"

A flush of embarrassment climbed up John's neck and he could soon feel the heat fanning out to his cheeks.

"Oh, right sorry. John, it's John." He finally was able to mumble.

"Nice to meet you John." Wade said, equally as quiet. "I know this might seem like I'm rushing you, but I don't have a lot of time. I was just wondering if I could get your number, maybe call you later tonight?"

"Really? Yeah, that would be good." John said, his demeanor and voice instantly brightening.

"Great, here just type your number in." John took the phone in trembling hands, priding himself on not dropping it, and managed to select the correct numbers on the first try. _Thank God._

"Here you go, I hope I hear from you later." He said passing the device back to it's owner.

"I'm sure you will." Wade told him with a genuine smile before turning and briskly walking away, his entourage flanking him on both sides.

Still slightly stunned at this turn of events, John turned to face Evan. "Did he actually just ask for my number?"

"Yes, and not only that, but he didn't take off running in the opposite direction when your shyness came to the surface and turned you into an idiot." Evan told him with a cheesy grin.

"Shut up." John bit his lip and voiced his concern to his friend, "Do you think he'll actually call?"

"Well he should considering he went to all that trouble to get your number." Even though John knew there was a chance it wouldn't happen, he couldn't help but hope he would hear that deep voice once more.

* * *

When Wade slid into the waiting limousine, he was thoroughly annoyed with himself. He had done it again, went and asked out some man who was nothing like what he was looking for in a partner. It was his own fault for asking out some man he didn't even know. But something about the muscular blond man had called out to him from across the room. His hopes had been high when he had first approached, after all, John looked like the type of man Wade craved so desperately. But less than a minute into the conversation he realized how wrong he had been. The shy, stuttering man wasn't at all what he wanted, even though it was the type of man he was expected to want.

What he truly craved was a Master, a strong, dominant male that would grab hold of Wade and never let go. One that would protect him through anything. Men in his position aren't supposed to like being told what to do and following someone else's orders. He knew that, so he had always kept the fact that that was exactly what he enjoyed very well hidden. He had always been honest about being gay throughout his career, refusing to act ashamed of the fact. He was surprised at how well the general public took the information in stride. Of course there were always judgmental people in every crowd, but for the most part he was accepted once people realized that his being gay wasn't part of some secret agenda or would have any affect on his ability to properly serve in his elected office.

But, one of the first things Wade had learned on his rise to power was that he was always expected to stay in control, whether it be in his professional life or his personal one. It didn't matter if he was surrounded by his contemporaries or alone with his lover. It was just one of the bullet points on the list that dictated how Wade was to behave now that he had achieved this high of a political position. So he accepted it as it was, heaving a large sigh Wade decided that he would call John later that night to make plans for a date, living up to the expectations that controlled his life. Maybe the other man would surprise him.

* * *

_A/N: Slow beginning, but it'll heat up soon enough. I should update tomorrow if nothing comes up. Hope everyone enjoys this!_


	2. Chapter 2

"You seem very nervous." Wade quietly commented.

John snapped his head up from staring at his water glass, watching the rings develop from the various vibrations caused by the surrounding motions. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm not the greatest conversationalist. I always manage to say the wrong thing or babble on forever. Sometimes it's easier to just not say anything at all." John had shocked even himself with the amount of honesty he had just shared with Wade.

To Wade's credit though, he didn't laugh at John, he simply smiled and nodded his head. "I can understand that, I used to loath public speaking when I was in primary school. Not incredibility thrilled to do it still." He added with a chuckle.

"Then why would you choose a profession with so much of it?" John was finally starting to feel at ease, like he could speak with Wade without being laughed at or embarrassed.

"I wanted to make a difference and all of that. When my parents immigrated here, they didn't think though such things as ensuring they had jobs before moving the entire family across the ocean and away from everything they'd ever known. As a result, I didn't have a lot growing up and struggled through school. I didn't want any children to have to suffer the way I did and I thought the best way to change that would be to run for office."

"Wow, that's very commendable. You're one of the few that actually wants to make things better."

"I try but not always successfully."

"That's still more than most." Wade simply smiled and nodded his head in acceptance of the compliment. After that soul-bearing moment, conversation managed to flow smoothly for the two men throughout the rest of the evening, each sharing tidbits about their life with the other. It all just felt so natural that they didn't hesitate before doing so.

* * *

As evening turned into night, they left the restaurant and turned to face each other once they reached the door to the limousine being held open by Wade's chauffeur. Wade slipped his hand into John's and took another step forward, pressing their bodies together. John wasn't certain what he was going to feel when those amazing lips pressed against his, but he knew that he couldn't wait for that first taste.

Deciding that it was time for him to take charge, he slid his large hand up to the back of Wade's neck, applying just enough pressure to make the taller man lean down, and careful slipped his tongue out to run it along the seam of Wade's thin lips. Once he realized he wasn't going to be pushed away, John used his more considerable strength to tilt his date's head to an angle that better suited his needs and took complete control of the situation. A small whimper was the only response John received and he decided that could only be considered a good thing in that moment. The slide of their lips against each other's was sending a spark coursing through them both at this simple caress of lips, lighting every nerve ending on fire along the way. It was absolute pleasure that John never wanted to end. So much so that when Wade started to pull away, John wrapped his free arm around his waist and tightened his grip, holding him in place. John felt a rush of lust course through his body when Wade didn't try to pull away from the rough grasp, but leaned into the embrace. All the endorphins running through his body though left him light headed and desperate for oxygen. Despite that, he could help but make a noise of disapproval when Wade separated his lips from John's.

"Come home with me?"

"Wade…"

"Please John, spend the night with me."

"Wade, I'm a top and only a top. I won't bottom for you."

"Well whose asking you to?"

Looking deep into his eyes, John finally saw something in those dark depths that thrilled him to the core. Maybe this could work after all.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Once they were safely tucked away in the back of the limo with the privacy divider up, John did what he had been dying to do for what felt like hours. Sliding his hands into the long, dark locks, John twisted his fingers into a tight grip and tilted Wade's head to the perfect angle for John to plunder his mouth and take whatever he wanted.

Hearing the man whimper as they pressed their tongues together gave John the courage to let Wade know exactly what the situation was going to be if they were going to be together.

"Wait," John said as he pulled back, "there's something else I need you to know." Seeing Wade's confusion caused John to sigh. He didn't want to do this, he was sure what he was about to say would send the gorgeous man in front of him running in the other direction. But if he didn't let Wade know what he wanted, then it wasn't going to be good for him, causing it to be no good for Wade in return.

"I don't just like to top. I... I like to be in control. I need to be in control."

John watched in wonder as Wade's eyes lit up and a smile overtook his face. Then those magical words fell from his lips. "That sounds wonderful Sir." As John sat in the leather seat of the limousine, felt like he was flying on a cloud of bliss. Never could he have dreamed that his night would end up like this. The mere idea that Wade Barrett, governor of Florida, would be straddling his lap and grinding his groin into John's like a little slut had never once crossed his mind when he pictured how the evening would turn out. And John absolutely loved it. Fuck, there was no feeling like that of taking control that another man was so willing to give up. Finally, the need for oxygen managed to override the part of John's brain that was continually telling him to lay claim to the gorgeous creature in his lap.

Upon doing so John realized that they had come to a stop and were currently parked in the driveway of the large Tudor style house that the leader of the state resided in. "We're hear sexy. Climb off." John could tell by the look Wade was giving him that he was unimpressed with that order, but there were some necessities to take care of. And one of those was to see Wade splayed out in front of him on a plush bed, ready to take all of John's thick cock. And this needed to happen now.

"Come on boy. You wouldn't want to keep me waiting to get in that tight ass of yours now would you?" John asked with a slight raise to his eyebrow.

"No sir, of course not." Wade answered biting his lip and trying to appear innocent. The look was utterly lost when he reached down and grazed his hand over John's jutting erection. "We wouldn't want you to have to wait Sir."

"Stop it sexy, unless you want to find yourself turned over my knee with a red ass." John warned with a sharp slap to Wade's backside. After watching the Englishman's eyes light up with desire, John started to think that just maybe he had finally met the perfect man.

Allowing a sly grin to take up residence in his face, John leaned forward and nipped at the gorgeous man's protruding lower lip. "I think we had better hurry and find our way to the bedroom before we start performing certain acts that are probably considered illegal in this state."

Wade simply smiled and reluctantly climbed off John's lap before taking his hand and pulling him towards the front door. John couldn't help but chuckle at the eagerness Wade was displaying. The man's impatience was shinning through as he drug John up the stairs of the mansion. He knew he should be taking control back, he shouldn't allow Wade to dictate how things played out between them. But the excitement that was evident in all of his actions was a little intoxicating for John. There was nothing like the sight of a sub ready to throw himself off the edge and into John's waiting arms. The trust that action itself took was enough for John to start feeling dizzy. He decided to just let Wade have his way for a few more minutes and instead focus on what he was going to do to the man once they were safely behind closed doors.

He was so caught up in his daydreams about his plans for the taller man that he missed the fact they were now in the large room and the object of his dirtiest desires was staring at him expectantly. "On your knees." John barely suppressed a groan at how quickly and without hesitation Wade followed his command. Damn this was going to be hot.

Striding forward John wasted no more time in freeing his straining erection from its tight confines. John was well aware of the fact that he had been blessed with an above average sized cock, it was one of the reasons he enjoyed the first time with a new lover. John had a strong feeling that he would have to soak up every feeling of this exact moment because if things went the way he expected they would, this would be his last first time with someone new. And looking down at the expectant eyes staring up at him with already visible trust, John realized that might not be such a bad thing. A few more steps forward and he was able to press those succulent lips against his weeping erection and the feeling was indescribable.

* * *

Wade couldn't deny how much pleasure he was getting from the simple act of kneeling in front of the man before him. Looking up at the muscular man from this position sent indescribable shots of pleasure coursing through his body. Deciding that it was worth the risk of John's ire, Wade leaned forward and slid the fat cock as far down his throat as he could. Once he had the large erection in his mouth as far as he could manage, Wade chanced a look up at John. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but when the sharp, blue gaze met his, Wade felt instant satisfaction. "I'm sure your talents in this position are exceptional, but we'll have to test that theory later. I'm ready to come and right now, I want you bending over that bed."

Wade slowly let John's shaft slide out of his mouth before standing up to go over to the bed. Easily picturing the scene that was about to play out, Wade was certain that he would need to be naked as soon as possible. Instinctively reaching for his fly, Wade brought his movements to an abrupt halt when he realized that his master hadn't given him an order to do so. Looking over his shoulder, he locked eyes with John in time to see the older man smirk and nod his head in the affirmative. Now that he had the permission to do so, Wade stripped as quickly as possible before going to bend over the bed as he had been ordered to do.

"Oh good god yes." John groaned out from somewhere close behind him.

He let a small whimper escape when the heat from John's body suddenly appeared against him. And once John's palm made contact with his bare ass, Wade was filling the room with his gasps and groans. Over and over again, the hand fell sharply, leaving Wade in little doubt that his once pale skin was slowly turning into a solid pink. He already found himself looking forward to the moment when he could look over his shoulder and stare at that beautiful mark in the mirror.

He was brought back to the present though when a particularly hard slap landed on his ass. Suddenly John and all the wonderful things he had been doing to Wade's body disappeared. His body instantly tensed at the idea that John was leaving. Was he not good enough? Did John decide that Wade wasn't the type of man he wanted after all? Had he made such a fool of himself that John couldn't even stand to touch him anymore?

The panic that was shooting through his body came to an abrupt stop when he felt thick fingers encased in lube begin to circle his exposed entrance. "Calm down," John soothed, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

God how Wade wanted this, wanted the man standing behind him to press into him and lay claim to his body in such a primitive way.

"How long?" John's voice, hoarse with what Wade hoped was arousal, filled the silence. Wade was pretty sure had been asked a question but his brain was to busy processing the delectable feeling of John so close to his opening to be able to form a semi-intelligent response.

"Wh-what?"

"How long has it been? Since you were with someone?"

Oh. There was absolutely no part of him that wanted to tell his new master, well hopefully his new master, about him being with another man. "It's been a few months sir."

"Good."

Wade didn't think it was good at all. Why the hell would John want to talk about past lovers with him, especially now. A frown crept across his face as he started to worry that maybe John would expect him to listen as he rattled off a list his past partners. Absolutely not, he might be a masochist but even that was crossing a line he wouldn't go near. "Relax, I just needed to know so I could gauge how long I should spend prepping you."

"Oh." All other thoughts slipped from his mind as John started to do just that.

And somehow, John managed to turn it into the most exquisite experience of Wade's life. He couldn't decide if he was falling apart at the pure pleasure of it all or if he was being wound up tighter and tighter until he was vibrating with absolute need. Either way he knew he needed John to fuck him now. "Please." The plea came out as little more than a broken whisper, but John still managed to hear it and took pity on the man beneath him.

Seconds seemed to stretch out to last hours as Wade waited impatiently for John to apply the condom and more lube. Then finally, John pressed into him and Wade was overtaken with that delicious burn. Inch by inch, he was slowly filled to the point that he didn't think he could take any more. John's hands clasped his waist before pulling out just as slowly and then thrusting in as hard as possible, using his strength to pull Wade back to meet him. Over and over again, John repeated that motion, slowly pulling out and pushing in as hard as possible, until Wade felt like nothing more than a quivering mess.

This was it, this was exactly what he had always wanted and he couldn't imagine it to be any better. He was wrong, true pleasure was when that lightly calloused hand wrapped around his erection and pumped him to his completion. The familiar tingling started in the base of his spine and slowly climbed until it was attacking his brain cells in the best way possible. The pleasure was numbing his body to the point that everything around him was turning hazy. He was vaguely aware of John letting out a loud roar Wade could only assume was from a part of his release.

He felt John pull out of him and then he heard noises that sounded like the man cleaning up behind him. He knew he should be getting up and trying his best to serve his master but he didn't seem to have any power over his limbs. He couldn't seem to do anything but lay in that same position and wait for John to take care of everything.

Finally, he felt a warm cloth being rubbed around his ass and down his shaft. He was able to summon the power to look over his shoulder in time to see John throw the washcloth in the general direction of the en suite. Then those muscular arms wrapped around his torso and lifted him up as if he weighed nothing. He was gently laid down and then felt the sheets being drawled up to cover his lower half. But that was it. No warm body climbed in beside him.

Panic yet again entered his body. Why wasn't John joining him in the large bed, there was more than enough room. But maybe, Wade's thought stumbled, maybe this wasn't supposed to be any more than a one-night stand. Biting his lip to try to hide his pain, he resigned himself to burying himself as deep into the pillows as possible and hiding from his humiliation.

He was so busy burying himself in his shame for thinking there was more to this relationship than one night, that he instinctively fought the hand that reached out to pull him across the bed. His weak objections to the hold John was trying to get on him were quickly smothered when John's raspy voice whispered in his ear, "Settle down, I know you don't know me well, but trust me, I'm not the type of man to disappear when you're so high on subspace you can't get yourself into bed. I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly everything twisted and his main focus became getting as close to John as possible. Wade wasn't sure he would ever be able to describe how quickly and perfectly everything settled in him when John's muscular arms formed a cage around him. Wade nuzzled into the comforting hold and allowed his breathing to regulate. His last thought before he fell onto the depths of sleep was that he wouldn't mind this becoming an everyday thing. And when he felt John tighten his grip around him and brush his lips across the top of his forehead, he started to think that just maybe John wanted the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying sated in his lover's arms, Wade curled even further into the embrace and practically purred. This felt like perfection as John's fingers started to draw lazy, meandering lines along his back. It was still rather hard to believe that he had been having this wonderful experience for so long now.

"So it's our anniversary next week, we've been together for a year now." John's strong voice broke into the silent room.

Wade had to force himself to focus on his Master's words. Not an easy task with John's fingers leaving a delicious trail over his body, randomly dipping into his most private spot. "Mmm, I know sir. We need to celebrate."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Anything special in mind?"

Wade let a wicked smile overtake his features, one that he knew John would instantly recognize. "I could go for staying wrapped up in your arms for an entire day, but it's election season, so I don't get to take days off."

"I understand boy." Wade still felt a tingle of excitement run down his spine whenever John called him that. "Besides, we have the rest of our lives together, I'll just remember that whenever I get upset at not spending the day in bed with you."

"The rest of our lives huh?" Wade asked, knowing there was a silly grin covering his face.

"Well, yeah, of course. Don't you think of that relationship this way?" Wade couldn't remember a time when he had heard so much uncertainty in John's words, and he didn't like it.

"Of course I do sir, that's just the first time I've heard you mention it."

John grew silent for a few moments, his fingers still tracing lazy paths along his toned back. "We could make it official you know. Get married."

Wade's heart skidded to a stop. _Get married? _Where the hell had that come from? "Marriage…isn't what I thought you were going to say there." Wade said slowly, trying to hold his panic at bay. He had never pictured himself as the marrying kind.

"Well what exactly did you expect then?"

Wade had to think fast before John figured out was really happening. Thankfully it didn't take much, he was a politician after all. "I don't know, maybe something with a collar?" _Shit, not what he had meant to say._

John's hand finally stilled. "You want a collar babe? Maybe a public collaring, make it more official?"

"Um…" Wade was stuck and he knew it. It wasn't that he didn't want a collar, in fact, it was the exact opposite. But in his world, he just couldn't be seen wearing a collar. What would people think? He didn't think he had the strength to find out.

"Never mind." John said succinctly as he climbed from the bed. It was blatantly obvious in that moment that he had fucked up. And he didn't know how to fix it.

"Sir wait."

"What Wade, what do you want from me? You just shot down a ring and a collar. Basically refusing to spend forever with me in a kinky or vanilla fashion. So tell me, what the hell do you want from me?!"

Wade was frozen, he couldn't think of one thing to say. He could only sit there, his mouth repeatedly opening and shutting with no sound coming out as he watched John storm into the bathroom. Minutes later, he was still stuck in the same stupor when John exited the en suite, fully clothed, not even bothering to look in his direction. Wade was so out of it, he couldn't even figure out where the clothing had come from. John was out the door and working his way down the steps before Wade was able to force his body into action. Within seconds, he was up and trying to follow his Master. Unfortunately, the damn sheet was still wrapped around his waist and quickly became tangled in his feet.

His face slammed into the plush carpeting about the same time as he heard the front door slam shut.

_What the hell have I just done. _Wade thought as the tears started falling and a vortex of fear gripped him.

* * *

"Okay, explain something to me. When in the hell would ever need to pick up this much weight? Did they increase the density of chalk without telling the general public?" John opened his eyes and glared up at the tanned man standing above him.

"Just spot for me Randy, and keep the jokes to yourself."

"Fine, then tell me what is happening, because I know it's something." He quickly added before John had a chance to refute the claim. "Don't try to deny it, you only get this intense about lifting when something is bothering you."

"Keep the interrogation crap to yourself." John replied as he lifted his arms to do another set on the bench press. He soon found himself staring up at that annoying smirk while Randy shrugged his shoulders. "It's the cop instinct in me. Can't really help it. Besides, you can either tell me and let me tell my little man all the sordid details or you can suffer through Evan's questions all on your own."

"Alright," John stated as he set the bar down on the holding brackets, "for starters, I'm absolutely going to tell him you called him that. And secondly, why would he question me about anything?"

"Because the second he sees you, he's going to know something's wrong. Hell, you and I've only known each other for six months and I can tell your upset about something."

Well, Randy was right about that. If he couldn't hide his feelings from him, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to keep them from Evan after almost ten years of friendship. And God help him, he really didn't want to face Evan when he went into full on mother hen mode. He had a tendency to hover. He'd have to give in at least somewhat to Randy and just hope that the man would be able to keep his lover at bay. No way in hell would he ever out his lover from the kinky closet by telling Randy the whole truth.

"Me and Wade just got into it this morning. No big deal."

"The way you're acting, I'd say it's a really big deal. What was it about?"

Taking a deep breath in a weak attempt to hold the tears caused by Wade's refusal at bay, John sat up and slid down the bench giving Randy some space to join him. After the man sat beside him, John said numbly, "I asked him to marry me…" I squeal from somewhere close behind them cut of John's sentence.

"You asked Wade to marry you?! This is so exciting!" Evan shouted as he more or less bounced into Randy's arms. "Wait a minute, if you're getting married, why do you look like your dog just died?"

As John stared at his best friend and his best friend's lover, he decided that it was a good thing that Evan had ended up with a protector for a boyfriend, the guy could just be too damn sweet and trusting for his own good sometimes.

"Babe, John said he asked him to marry him, not that Wade said yes." Randy informed his lover softly, sympathy shinning from his bright eyes. Evan, on the other hand, swung his head around with pity filling his expression. "Why the hell did he say no? Everybody in the damn state knows how much you guys love each other, you can see it every time you guys are together."

"If I knew that, I probably would be here trying to tear my body apart with unreal amounts of weight now would I?" John snapped before he grabbed his towel and took off towards the lockers.

The firm grip on his arm just after he sat the towel down on the bench got John to reconsider his earlier thoughts and happiness about Randy's protectiveness of Evan.

"Hey man, I don't give a damn what's going on between you and your boyfriend, you don't ever talk to Evan like that again, got me?" Randy told him in a tone that let John know the topic wasn't up for debate. Not that he wanted to anyway, he already regretted acting the way he had. "I know, I'll apologize to him. Where is he anyway?"

"Decided to go back to the apartment and wait for me like he said he was going to anyway. I was shocked he showed up in the first place, he hates the gym. Getting him to work out is like pulling teeth. He said something about all of us going out to get lunch, but decided that you probably weren't in the mood." Randy told him with a quirk of his lips punctuating the final statement. He obviously didn't like having to mention that last part.

"Yeah he's probably right." John replied, unable to summon any strength to ease Randy's discomfort.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope, not really."

"Alright then, let's get showered, dressed and out of here." Randy said as he stood up and stretched.

"Works for me." John answered, performing the same action. He knew there was a reason he liked Randy, the man just seemed to know when no words were necessary. John absolutely loved Evan, he was the best friend a man could ask for, but he couldn't resist needling a guy until all his questions were thoroughly answered. But, sometimes, just knowing someone is there if you need them is all a man wants sometimes.

* * *

_I'm going to vomit, _Wade thought as he made another turn around his couch. He didn't know how many times he had completed this circuit, he really didn't care. His master was gone, that's all that Wade was certain about in that moment and all he cared about too. He'd really fucked up this time. He had made John mad before, but never to this extent. John had never just left him before. He could only hope that it wasn't so bad John wouldn't come back, because if he didn't, Wade didn't think he could find a way to continue on.

A sharp rap on the door startled Wade into stumbling over his own feet. Common sense reared it's head and told him that it couldn't be John on the other side of the door, he had a key and therefore no reason to knock. That fact didn't stop him from sprinting towards the door in blind hope, and it didn't keep his heart from plummeting when he ripped the door open only to see the shorter brunette on his door step. Wade couldn't do anything but slump against the door and motion for the younger man to enter. He really didn't feel up to visitors, but he knew that if there was one man on the planet who would know where his lover was, it would be the said man's best friend.

"Where's John?" Wade quietly requested, his voice dry and cracking from emotion.

"I don't really know if I should tell you that." Evan replied snidely.

Wade felt the little flutter of hope he had been developing disappear instantly with Evan's cool comment. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but you hurt him bad. Why the hell would you do that?" Evan all but shouted in his direction.

The idea that his lover would share the details of their fight made Wade cringe, but then again that pain and fear suddenly seemed so insignificant when he was facing the fear and pain of a future without John. It was time for him to man up and decide what was most important to him. And that answer was very apparent when he considered the pain he was currently experiencing. Knotting his sweaty palms into fists, Wade took and deep breath and laid his steady gaze on Evan's unrelenting one. It was time for him to bare it all out, maybe, with any luck, the man in front of him would be willing to help and not just laugh in his face.

"There's something you should know."

* * *

_A/N: I know this is short compared to most of my other updates, and I'm sorry for that, but this update has taken long enough to happen and that is all on me, which I also apologize for. There's a story there but I won't bore you with it. Just so you know, I've already got half the next chapter written and it will be the last for this story. Thanks to any and all that stuck around to see this update and thank you so, so much in advance for any feedback!_


	4. Chapter 4

Wade sat in the chair, twisting his fingers continuously while resting his forearms on his knees. A quick look across the room to the man occupying the couch let him know that Evan didn't seem to be in any rush. In fact, he looked like he was willing to sit in that one spot for as long as this would take. Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, Wade decided the best course would be to dive in head first, just like ripping off a bandage.

"John and I, we aren't just boyfriends or partners. It's more than that." Another glance rewarded him only with the lift of one eyebrow. The smaller man wasn't going to let him get away from this without a full explanation. "We prefer our relationship to be more kinky than that." The words rushed out of him with no hope of being contained.

Wade wasn't sure what he was expecting when he finally admitted the truth out loud, but the smirk that overtook the man's face was completely unexpected. He was sure his surprise showed easily in his expression, but Evan simply chuckled before calmly responding.

"Yes Wade, I already knew that."

"What, but how?" An ugly thought entered his mind. "Did, did John tell you?" Wade knew that the two men were close, but they had both agreed to keep that side of their relationship to themselves. A vile taste filled his mouth. How could he deal with that level of betrayal? As that new knowledge filled him, Wade's mind took off in overdrive, sending him towards the looming edge of terror. Before his was able to completely freak out, Evan's voice quickly cut through his panic.

"No, John never told me anything of the sort. Hell, he doesn't even know that I know he's into that sort of thing, but I've known for awhile. I knew back when he was still frequenting all those clubs up north."

Wade sat as still as he was capable of and waited for the fallout. But none seemed to be coming. Okay, so that either meant Evan was a nice enough guy to not laugh at Wade to his face or maybe, just maybe, he didn't care and didn't think any differently of Wade.

"You don't care?"

"No Wade I don't. I'm not saying it's that way for everybody you know, but you need to realize that not everyone is going to judge you for who you are or your preferences."

With that new knowledge circling his brain, Wade decided it was time to admit his fears out loud. Maybe not all of his fears, but at least one of the big ones. "When John asked me to wear his collar, I said no and that's what I was worried about, what people will think of me, of us."

"What makes you think anyone would have to know? If John has been fine with you guys keeping your private life private up until now, why do you think that would have to change?" Wade had to hand it to this guy, he had a way of saying things that made him stop and think.

"John knows you're a public figure and that comes with special considerations. Besides, why would you think it would be something that looks like a dog collar, it could be something simple and look like nothing more than a necklace." Even told him with a devilish grin as he pulled a gold chain out from under his shirt.

"Is that, is that…" Wade didn't seem to be able to articulate any words. Holy shit, could that be what it seemed to be. The intricate rope-like pattern glittered in the natural lighting flowing into the room practically daring Wade's fingers to reach out and run the tips over the chain.

"Yes, it's what you think it is and that just proves what I was saying about people not having to know every detail of your private life. But all of this still doesn't explain why you said no to marriage."

Alright, now it was time for Wade to use all those quick lying skills he had picked up from years in politics. "I don't want to fight that particular fight. I know I should, but I'm still a politician and to do something like that would be taking a stand on a pedestal that I'm not sure I could hold up. Hopefully it'll be different someday, but for right now it just isn't what I want but it doesn't mean I don't want John." There that sounded pretty plausible, so hopefully Evan would buy it.

"Understandable I suppose." He felt relief instantly wash over him. At least that was one embarrassment Wade was able to avoid. He didn't know if he would even be able to tell John the truth about that. He wasn't ready to appear more weak than was absolutely necessary and he would be damned before he showed that weakness to anyone but John.

"What the hell am I going to do Evan?" Desperation hovered at the edge of his words.

Evan stayed silent for a few seconds, his gaze traveling over Wade's face. "I think you already know what to do Wade, you just needs to take a deep breath and do it."

* * *

John couldn't stay out any longer and avoid the inevitable, if his relationship was over then it was time for him to face it. After a taxi ride that just didn't seem to take long enough for John to steady his nerves, John climbed up the stairs to the home he had shared with his love for the past year. One last deep breath and he swung the door open, hoping that what was waiting for him on the other side wasn't the end of what had become the center of his world.

As his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness of the entryway he couldn't be sure of what he was seeing. Slowly the image in front of him was illuminated by the flickering candles placed randomly around the room. And what an image it was.

The soft light showed of his boy to perfection. The soft, pale skin contrasted wonderfully with the dark hair perfectly styled and the scruffy beard taking the gorgeous man's look to a whole other level. As if the image alone wasn't enough, soon the submissive slowly raised his head to meet John's gaze and John's heart melted just a little bit more.

"What's going on?" John softly asked. He had never felt this out of control before, and it was beginning to fray his nerves.

The slight hesitation showed blatantly on Wade's features, but still he forged ahead with only a slight quiver in his voice betraying his fear.

"I was scared. I'm still scared. It makes no sense why you stay with me." The man's voice was becoming more and more frantic as he hurried to explain all of his worries. John's fingers tingled with the need to reach out and sooth the fear out of the sub, but he held back. Something instinctively telling him that Wade needed to do this, for both of them. "Being with me holds you back in so many ways. I can't go out to the clubs and submit to you properly, I can't call you master and give you the respect you deserve when we're out in public. My career means that I can't give you what you want, what you should have." His breathing was coming in short gasps now, giving evidence to John that Wade wouldn't be able to handle much more.

"I know it's only a matter of time before you find someone to give you what I can't and it's going to hurt so much, possibly more than I would be able to bear. But," Wade's words stuttered, "but if I have to take off your collar or your ring when it happens, that would kill me and I just can't do it."

It all made sense suddenly, the sub's actions in the past day was driven by fear. And John couldn't let that go on. Everything straightened out in John's mind and he felt the control of the situation slowly seeping back into his bones.

"Follow me." John commanded before striding up the stairs, knowing that his boy would follow. He headed towards the room that John would use to settle things between his sub and himself for better or for worse.

* * *

Wade listened to John's footsteps fade away before the order sank in. Suddenly, Wade couldn't get his body to react quick enough. He knew where John was headed, something instinctively let him know and he soon met his master in the playroom.

"Come here pet." John's voice was back to holding that certain note that commanded obedience and it calmed every worry and fear Wade was holding on to. He didn't know how yet, but he just knew everything was going to be okay because John wouldn't let it be any other way. As this knowledge filled his brain, Wade softly padded across the room towards his master, his one.

"Hold your arms up." Wade did as he was told, the fur-lined leather cuffs that hung from the ceiling in the playroom gently encircling his wrists as he and his love worked their way through the familiar actions. Once he was bound in place, a calmness swept over him that only bondage could bring. He was at John's mercy and that knowledge sent a shot of ecstasy through him.

When he felt John's hands stoke down his back and into the crevice of his ass, Wade pushed his bottom out to meet John's wandering hand. A sharp slap to his left cheek however, had him pulling back to stand in the proper stance, the one that John had taught him. The pleasure he was experiencing had his eyes hooded, but he could still sense John moving around to stand in front of him. And when a hand slipped into his hair and gently tugged at this strands, Wade opened his eyes to met the bright blue ones directly in front of him.

"You are everything to me. You are everything I have ever wanted or will ever want. I knew what I was getting into the first time I met you, on our first date and definitely during our first scene. I've always known that there are some things that just aren't possible for a relationship with you, but trust me when I tell you that the positives of being with you far out weigh the negatives. You're it for me, you're it."

Any hope that Wade had of keeping the tears at bay vanished when John's unblinking eyes never left his. And the gentle tugs on his scalp that John used to emphasize his points simply made the tears fall faster.

"Sir, I…" Wade didn't know what he wanted to say, but it didn't seem to matter.

"Shh baby, I know, I know." John whispered while using his thumbs to wipe away the tears before tracing the tracks with rows of gentle kisses. Wade couldn't take much more, he needed his master, in every way possible.

"I want a collar Master, and a ring, I want it all, but only with you." Wade could hardly contain the joy he felt when his words made a smile appear that lit up John's face.

"I know pet, and you'll have that and more, but we'll talk about it tomorrow. Tonight there are more important things for us to focus on." When he felt those thick fingers beginning to brush against his entrance, he decided that he couldn't agree more. And when John finally sunk into him, all Wade could do was smile because he knew everything was just perfect, even if it didn't always seem that way.

Their relationship wasn't one that fit the standards of a vanilla or kinky lifestyle, but it fit for them. Thankfully they had both chosen to look farther into each other than what laid on the surface. They both knew that they would forever be thankful that they chose to look past a nervous, demur teacher and a commanding, self-confident politician to what laid beneath the surface. And because of that, they found their forever and always.


End file.
